Naruto la ova del fenix
by Carlos David
Summary: Muy pronto un chico llamado Yori volvera a Konoha el no es una persona normal, el es la reencarnacion del poderoso fenix que lucho contra kyubi para proteger las villas.Muy pronto la rivalidad entre naruto y Yori volvera, un nuevo trabajo para Iruka, un p
1. Prologo

Naruto la ova del fénix

Prologo

Muy cerca de Konoha años atrás, solo había muertes, la cruenta guerra había comenzado, en el campo de batalla, una pareja de dos ninjas tenían un bebé entre sus brazos, una era una mujer alta, de cabello Sonrosado y ojos níveos.

El otro era un hombre muy sensato, alto, de cabello negro en puntas y ojos morados, este tenia entre sus manos la sagrada espada doble, estaban enfrente de un gran batallón.

-no hay nada que podamos hacer...

-¡no voy a dejar que me quiten a mi hijo!- baladro el pelinegro con todas sus fuerzas.

-pero... - murmullo la mujer inquietada.

-yo me encargare de ellos... ve a Konoha a refugiarte- punteo el hombre dispuesto a dar una ultima batalla.

La mujer de ojos blancos corrió con su hijo directo a Konoha con muchas lagrimas de consternación, el pequeño bebé yacía dormido entre sus brazos, justo cuando llegaba a las puertas de Konoha se encontró con los de la arena, ella estaba muy débil y desprotegida.

Unos kunais atravesaron su espalda, un ninja de la arena viendo que tenia un bebe, ordeno que dejaron de lastimarla, para luego alejarse del lugar.

La madre se arrastraba con el bebé que emprendía a llorar, usando sus ultima gota de aliento llego cerca de las puertas de Konoha, el niño desprendía un Shaka muy poderoso de su cuerpo.

La luz se vio en el cielo, fue roja intensamente, por allí cerca estaba un chico de pelo blanco, los ojos de la dueña se abrieron con debilidad, usando su energía dijo esto.

-llévalo... al 3 Hokage... a mí... Yori...

El chico que esta mujer llevaba en sus manos no era normal, era algo mucho más poderoso de lo que creen, algo consignado como una reencarnación, una resurrección venerable...

(Todos creían que la historia acabaría, pero no fue así, una leyenda nunca antes contada aparecerá al aire, nuevamente una criatura renacerá de sus cenizas, se destaparan las verdades más oscuras, el comienzo de una nueva aventura ya esta aquí).

(Naruto la ova del fénix)

Por favor dejen Rewies que la continuación es más interesante


	2. Capitulo 1 propuesta

Capitulo 1

Propuesta

14 largos años después; la brisa soplaba enérgicamente ya que el día estaba nubloso, el joven Iruka reposaba en la fresca pradera. Sus ojos se dividieron al sentir una caricia en su pómulo, al captar la zona se dio cuenta que era solo el viento.

-otra vez...

Posteriormente de un árbol surgió Kakashi con su moderno ejemplar del paraíso erótico y muy usurero en la lectura, el moreno lo saludo.

-hola Hatake.

El peliblanco paso desorientado, el moreno molesto le lanzo una piedrita que tenia a su alcance, Hatake al sentir la piedra noto la presencia del profesor.

-Iruka te andaba buscando.

-¿en serio?- dudo Iruka levantándose de la grama y sorprendiéndose.

-olvide decirte que el hokage quería hablar contigo- confesó el peliblanco desviando el ojo hacia el cielo.

-ah... bueno esta bien- ratificó Iruka sonriéndole al otro maestro.

Antes de darles las gracias se dio cuenta de que ya se había ido, las cejas de Iruka se fruncieron y una vena le apareció en la frente, grito muy fuerte a todo pulmón.

-!KAKASHI!

Naruto marchaba por la calle con una risita, planeando otra de las suyas.

Por la acera a lo lejos se veía un carruaje que iba a gran velocidad, el rubio se quedo en la mitad de la calle sórdido, la carreta iba cada vez más vertiginosa hasta que casi lo atropella...

El vehículo se detuvo, el cochero que era un hombre con capa se incomodo.

-¡ten mas cuidado niño!

-no es mi culpa que viniera tan rápido...- rotulo el rubio arrugando el ceño.

El coche continuo de nuevo su camino con los bramidos del hombre recóndito por el manto obscurecido, en la orilla estaba Sasuke con una expresión.

-eres tan Baka que casi te atropella una carreta.

-¡Sasuke grrrrrr!- baladro Naruto estrujando sus mangos.

-vamos que Kakashi-sensei nos mando a convocar hace 15 minutos- comunico el pelinegro retirándose.

-ya voy... - dijo el rubio mientras corría a la acera.

Era una noche muy extraña, toda las personas de la villa murmuraban algo sobre que había vuelto el fénix, a un que el pelimarron ignoraba aquello.

Iruka entro en el despacho del hokage el cual estaba vació, se concebía muy incomodo en aquella parte.

La puerta de la estancia se dividió, desvelando al anciano hokage que ese día parecía muy inquieto, el Sensei de manera silenciosa se asentó en el sillón.

-que bueno que hayas venido Iruka...

-Hokage Sarutobi usted... esta vivo! vine en cuanto pude... es que he estado muy atareado con los exámenes finales de los pequeños- participo el moreno muy feliz y un poco asustado- pero como... Orochimaru lo había matado a usted...

-he vuelto de la muerte es lo único que te puedo decir... pues creo que hoy será tu ultimo día en la primaria de konoha- apunto el hokage sacando de su escritorio un pergamino, en aquellos ojos se apreciaba un secreto.

-ultimo día... - repitió Iruka con la cara atónita.

-te voy a proponer algo... - preciso el viejo dándole el original.

El moreno examinó el documento interesado, hasta que al cerrarlo se quedo vislumbrando todo prudentemente.

-no puedo...me pide demasiado...

-¿por qué no Iruka?- inquiero el hokage percibiéndolo de reojo.

-lo que me pide no puedo cumplirlo... enseñar esas técnicas es demasiado peligroso... no quiero que alguien salga lastimado...- confesó el profesor descendiendo la cabeza.

-entiendo muy bien... - marco el hokage desencantado.

El moreno se levanto de la silla con la cabeza a un abajo: no sabia si aceptar el trabajo o no...

-con su permiso me retiro.

-Iruka piénsalo bien...- agrego el hokage ansiando con angustia.

El rubio iba por la vía seguido por Kakashi que insistió llevarlo a su casa.

-ya estamos apunto de llegar.

-...- el rubio asintió (con cara de no quisiera estar aquí).

Cerca de ellos paso Iruka con una gran cara de abatimiento, Naruto lo saludo.

-hola Iruka.

-eh...hola Uzumaki...- saludo débilmente el pelimarron sin observarlo.

-¿estas bien?- curioseo Kakashi descansándose encima de un poste de luz.

-si...- mintió Iruka continuando su camino.

Uzumaki quedo despistado al ver esa cara suelta de parte de su ex profesor, el peliblanco siguió caminando junto con el rubio.

-¿Kakashi-sensei sabe que le pasa a Iruka?

-no- alegó Hatake inseguro, con un libro titulado "Cosas de Hombres"

El joven zorro puso cara de duda y perdió la sonrisa.

-espero que este bien...

Al llegar a casa, Iruka se lanzo en la cama muy deprimido, prendió la luz de la mesita de noche y se puso a leer el tema que daría en la siguiente clase.

Seguía a un con la indecisión del trabajo que le estaba dando el hokage, si aceptaba ganaría mucho dinero, pero si no tendría que demostrarle a todos que no es el ninja tan débil que aparentaba.

El Sensei sintió que la puerta se abrió, desconfiado saco un kunai y sigilosamente fue hacia la entrada, al llegar el peliblanco lo miro con una gota de sudor.

-no es para tanto.

-¿qué haces a esta hora Hatake?- sonsaco el moreno prendiendo la luz.

-pues venia a conversar contigo- cantó Kakashi con la ojeada ida.

-bueno...- accedió Iruka dejándolo pasar.

El peliblanco se sentó en el mueble muy interesado de ver el interior de la casa de su amigo, Iruka cerro la puerta.

-vaya que viniste muy ocaso...

-Iruka ¿por qué estabas tan abatido?- curioseo Kakashi solemnemente.

-la razón es que me ofrecieron un trabajo...- reveló el moreno dándole un pergamino que estaba guardado en un cajón.

-¿eso es malo acaso?- investigo Kakashi jugueteando con los dedos.

-míralo por ti mismo...- manifestó el moreno con la cabeza abajo.

El peliblanco leyó el contenido del documento unos segundos, luego cuando lo termino.

-¡vas a dejar perder una oportunidad así¡El dinero que ganaras en una semana es lo que vale mi colección de libros del paraíso erótico!

-no me importa mucho el dinero... lo que no quiero es que sepan que todo el tiempo estuve mintiendo - señalo Iruka frunciendo las cejas.

-¿mintiendo?- vacilo Kakashi despistado.

-todas la técnicas que uso son sencillas y las poderosas tengo miedo de usarlas por el incidente de hace 12 años...Kotaru... él sucumbió a causa mía... - determino el pelimarron contemplando el suelo con melancolía.

-oye no es para tanto- animo Kakashi viendo en el techo como dos arañas peleaban.

-es que se me hace difícil asimilar que solo le daré clases a un solo alumno... que tal si no le caigo bien?- agrego el joven recuperando el manuscrito.

-uno solo...- recapacitó Hatake determinándole la contemplación.

El moreno se sentó en el sofá y Kakashi seguía sonriendo.

-vamos Iruka acéptala sé que té ira bien.

-no sé... - participo el moreno dudoso.

-has tratado con muchos aprendices de ninjas y aparte si no eres el ninja débil que aparentas ser demuéstrame que estas a mi nivel- elucido Kakashi levantándose del mueble y punteándolo con un dedo.

-¿tu nivel?- fluctúo Iruka ofendiéndose y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-no lo dije por mal... solo por apoyarte- testifico Kakashi notando la contemplación radical del moreno.

-bueno... lo intentare pero si no me va bien que el hokage se encargue el solo- sancionó Iruka con los ánimos subidos.

-ok- acepto el peliblanco desapareciendo de repente en un humo blanco.

Los ojos de Iruka se volvieron puntos negros.

-hable con una replica de kage bushin not jutsu o no?

Sin darle mas rodeos se volvió a acostar en la cama esta vez para dormir por que al día siguiente hablaría con el Hokage.

Esa mañana Naruto se alzo bastante perplejo, se puso la ropa de salir y se rigió al bosque donde se conseguiría con su sensei; al llegar solo estaban Sakura y Sasuke.

-¿dónde esta Kakashi?

-seguramente leyendo otro libro morboso- apunto Sasuke recostado en un árbol con una expresión muy cold.

La pelirosa puso cara de que guapo eres Uchiha!

El rubio para pasar al tiempo se puso a jugar con los kunais y de manera accidental (si se podría decir) casi le da a Sasuke, causando la ira de Haruno.

-¡TEN MAS CUIDADO TONTO CASI LE DAS A SASUKE!

-esta bien...- confirmó Naruto poniéndose pequeño.

Uchiha sonrió al ver la expresión del chico de ojos azules, entre unos arbusto se escucho un ruido, los 3 miraron a la derecha prevenidos.

Vieron la figura de un chico oculto por una capa negra, Uzumaki sonsaco.

-¿quién eres?

-...- no hubo respuesta departe de el individuo.

-¡te las das de listo!- baladro el rubio desaprovechando la paciencia y sacando un kunai.

-busco al hokage eso es todo...- apunto la voz del chico.

-hokage...- refrendaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-si no me dicen la pagaran caro- numero la voz del chico indiferentemente.

Los 3 sacaron sus armas y se separaron para que fuera más difícil atacarlos, el chico se acerco lentamente riéndose malévolamente; en sincronización lanzaron los shurikens al objetivo.

Una nube de humo apareció revelando un tronco, Naruto quedo desorientado.

-técnica de reemplazamiento.

-tengan cuidado que puede estar en cualquier lado- apunto Sasuke mientras veía alrededor.

-kage bushin not jutsu- exclamo Naruto mientras hacia los sellos.

Muchas replicas aparecieron en el bosque, el chico misterioso atrapo a Sakura que quedo desprevenida, la pelirosa miro con miedo como un brazo con un kunai estaba tan cerca de su cuello.

Uchiha se preocupo por la situación, apretó sus puños sin poder hacer nada.

-un paso en falso y...

-Sakura-chan!- prorrumpo el rubio volviendo a ser uno solo.

-suelten sus armas- concreto el chico misterioso.

-¡no lo hagan!- aullido Haruno forcejeando.

-maldición...- comentó el pelinegro soltando todas sus armas en el piso.

Naruto puso los kunais en el suelo y enfadado pensó¿dónde esta Kakashi-sensei cuando lo necesitamos?

Sakura al ser librada, ágilmente ataco al de la capa y encontró una bandana de la villa del Sonido, el desconocido le dio una cachetada incitando que se desplomara en la tierra, con una sola mano recupero el objeto.

De manera insospechada llego Kakashi con la visualización seria, viendo aquella situación el joven pareció ponerse nervioso así que escapo; Naruto le dio la mano a la pelirosa.

-¿estas bien Sakura-chan?

-no ves que si...- confesó la joven tapándose aquélla bofetada.

-alguien me puede explicar- requirió el peliblanco mirando a Sasuke.

-que sea el Baka...- propuso Uchiha acostándose de nuevo en el árbol.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Naruto mientras demostraba su ira: GRRRR siempre Sasuke lo metía a el en todo...

Minutos después de la explicación, Kakashi reconoció.

-entonces ese joven misterioso pertenece a los de el sonido... esto me huele mal...

-eso parece...- revalidó Sakura enojada.

-no podemos hacer nada- marco el peliblanco mirando decepcionado al rubio-, solo informarle al Hokage de lo acontecido.

Naruto lamento muy mal de que no pudieran coger al ninja ruin.

Iruka entro muy perturbado a la oficina del hokage, presentía que algo saldría mal.

El anciano entro confortado.

-sabia que vendrías Iruka.

-pues lo medite y aceptare la responsabilidad- confirmó el moreno algo humillado.

-bien es hora de que conozca a tu alumno- testifico el hokage mientras se abría la portezuela.

La cara de el pelimarron se repleto de una expresión muy interna.

**Continuara...**


	3. capitulo 2 Iruka cuidado con la bestia!

Capitulo 2

¡Cuidado con la bestia sagrada Iruka!

El chico que se desenmascaro, era alto, blanco, de cabello negro y dos mechas de color Rosado, ojos morados muy admirables, parecía de carácter disgustado a la vista, tenia puesta una túnica parecida a la de su abuelo, la típica bandana de Konoha en la frente la cual estaba algo dañada.

El Hokage se alegró muy contento.

-Él es uno de mis retoños se llama Yori Setsu.

-nieto... - corrigió el chico de ojos morados estrechando el ceño.

Iruka se quedo sin expresiones ¿qué demonios diría, Setsu soplo como fastidiado.

-otro profesor mediocre abuelo... es como si un Genin me diera clases...

El moreno frunció el entrecejo antes de que pudiera decir algo al propósito, el hokage miro a su sucesor dignamente, lo reprendiendo por la falta de discreción.

-Iruka no es nada corriente... solo espera unos días y comprenderás lo que te digo...

El maestro rió, en su mente victoreaba lo que le dijo el hokage, bastante rebelde Yori salió de la habitación enfadado, el anciano frunció el entrecejo.

-discúlpalo ha estado muy lejos de la villa y se siente muy frustrado.

-a sí son los chicos- sancionó Iruka apreciándose como el propio tonto.

Rápidamente el moreno salió de la morada.

Naruto seguía dudando de quien los había atacado, Kakashi que se dio cuenta de la inquietud del joven lo miro con una expresión.

-Uzumaki te gustaría un plato de ramen.

-¡SÍ!- exclamo de golpe el rubio.

-bueno que esperamos- anoto Sasuke con una sonrisa súbita.

-verdad- confirmó Sakura como ñoña al oír a su querido Uchiha.

Todos se dirigieron al Ichiraku ramen donde iban a comer, con los saltitos de Uzumaki.

Al llegar a la tienda, se sentaron en la barra, el rubio pidió un plato nada mas sentarse, se puso a disfrutar aquella comida con una sonrisa que nadie se la quitaba.

Sasuke sintiéndose desigual en aquel lugar aparto la vista de Naruto, Kakashi se dio cuenta de este raro comportamiento del pelinegro (cosa anormal).

-¿te acontece algo Uchiha?

-no...- negó Sasuke viendo a su Sensei.

-es mi imaginación o advertías a Uzumaki- reparo el peliblanco recelando.

-...- Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

De manera inesperada se escucho una música, toda la gente escucho la balada, Sakura quedo fascinada con aquella canción tanto así que se puso a bailar, Naruto siguió comiendo y al darse la vuelta noto como la gente del restauran se ponían a bailar hasta Kakashi se dejo llevar por el ritmo.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Naruto.

-esa cultura pop...

Sasuke no pareció muy afectado por la canción, tenia los brazos cruzados y parecía meditar algo, Uzumaki lo miro directamente.

-Baka Sasuke ¿qué té pasa?

-déjame en paz- requirió el pelinegro alzándose de la mesilla.

El chico de ojos azules quedo absolutamente solo en la barra, la gente seguía danzando sin parar.

Iruka caminaba en la calle junto a su nuevo alumno Setsu, el cual se actuaba arrogantemente.

-¿Dónde comeremos?

-...- el joven no expresó nada, miraba a otro lado.

-anímate... es nuestro primer día... así que es mejor conocernos- demandó el moreno alegrándole.

-...- Yori continuo el camino como si nada.

Cerca de la calle había un alboroto, muy curioso Iruka se acerco al ruido de aquella música pop; al llegar a la tienda de Ramen, el lugar estaba echo un desastre con toda esa gente danzando.

Con dificultad Setsu paso entre la gente.

-hubiéramos buscado un lugar menos lleno y más calmoso...

-esto ocurre muy pocas veces- anuncio el moreno asentándose en el cuadradillo.

-eso espero...- agrego Setsu colocándose.

-hola Naruto- saludo Iruka con una sonrisa.

-¡Iruka!- exclamo el rubio sonriendo.

Yori se sintió muy incomodo en esa atmósfera tan alegre, hubiera preferido un lugar más tranquilo, y ese chico rubio le parecía distinguido, era como si ya antes lo hubiera visto... era una sensación muy extraña...

El pelimarron con una sonrisa le pago otra taza de ramen.

-disfrútala!

-gracias Iruka-sensei- reconoció el rubio con estrellitas en los ojos.

Setsu jugueteo con los dedos y miro directamente al moreno que comía muy entusiasmado, intento de recordar algo.

-¿me puedes contar la historia del Zorro de nueve colas?

El profesor escupió el ramen recién adquirido y miro la cara seria de el rubio.

-lo siento pero no la conozco.

-hum...- Setsu frunció el entrecejo con desconfianza- dudo que no la presentes, todos en la villa la conocen.

-lo que pasa es que no es el lugar correcto- apunto Iruka pasándose una mano por el cabello mientras veía la cara del rubio.

-bien si no me la quieres decir me largo...- imprimo Yori enalteciéndose de la silla con su insolencia.

-¡espera un momento a un no te he dicho donde nos encontraremos mañana!- esclarezco el moreno alzándose de golpe.

Setsu siguió su camino hasta llegar a la espalda del joven zorro, le paso una mano por el cabello y lo miro odiosamente.

-Que disfrutes el ramen... en la cara...

-?- Naruto dudo y sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas.

¡Plash! Setsu le estrello al rubio el plato de ramen en la cara, la música paro como disco rayado, todos en el restaurante dejaron de bailar y pudieron contemplar aquella escena. Setsu se alejo con su sonrisa de satisfacción vil, el rubio saco su cara del plato dando una imagen muy humorista y incitando la risa de todos (máximamente Sakura).

Iruka rápidamente se acerco a Naruto y con un pañuelo le limpio la cara, Kakashi bastante curioso se acerco a la barra.

-¿ese es tu alumno?

-lamentablemente si...- manifestó el moreno bajando la cabeza.

Sakura muy animada se acerco, con las mejillas rojas y con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿cómo se llama él?

-Yori Setsu... - reveló Iruka pagándole otra taza de ramen al rubio.

-¡ME LAS VA A PAGAR!- bramido Naruto subiéndose a la silla, sus ojos tornándose de color blancos por la agitación.

-no entiendo porque se comporta de esa manera- dilucido el maestro intranquilo.

-porque no le preguntas- planteó Hatake de golpe.

-no sé...- dudo el Sensei distinguiendo al peliblanco- apenas lo conozco y no he podido ganar su confianza...

-quien quisiera ser amigo de ese idiota daña ramen- comento Naruto en voz alta.

-¡QUE DIJISTE!- alarido Sakura ofendida de que su nuevo amor lo estuvieran despreciando.

-nada...- contradijo el rubio poniéndose pequeñito ante la mirada de fuego de Haruno.

El peliblanco suspiro sin poder ayudar a su amigo Iruka, se quito el paño negro y comenzó a comer en silencio, el moreno se alzo algo triste.

-me tengo que ir...

-¡nos vemos Iruka!- se desterró el rubio guiñándole el ojo.

La noche llego, Iruka caminaba por la calle con las manos metidas en el bolsillo, pensando si iba a renunciar o tal vez no, su primer día con el chico había sido del todo malo.

Volviendo en si se dio cuenta de que estaba al frente de la casa del Hokage, tomando valor se acerco y tanteo el portón; la puerta se abrió sola haciendo que el pelimarron se erizara.

El maestro viendo el pasillo detenidamente, diviso a Setsu que corría tapándose la cara como si le doliera algo, rápidamente lo siguió por la casa hasta llegar a una puerta abierta.

Al entrar no había nadie... en la cama de la estancia se encontraba una badana de konoha muy deteriorada y al lado de esta una con un símbolo especial, era la primera vez que veía la estrella de 5 puntas perteneciente a la villa de la oscuridad.

El chico de ojos morados apareció detrás de el, se veía enfadado.

-¡que haces en mi cuarto!

-Setsu... yo solo te vi y quise platicar contigo- apunto el moreno rascándose la nariz.

-pues no quiero hablar- dilucido el pelinegro toleradamente.

-¿por qué te comportas tan mal conmigo?- inquiero Iruka acorralándolo contra la pared y contemplándolo fastidiado ya de la desvergüenza.

-no te debo explicaciones- manifestó el chico de ojos morados estrujando los puños.

-lo único que quería decirte es que quiero ser tu maestro, pero si sigues comportándote de esa manera no lograremos nada- hiero el profesor poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

-demuéstrame que tan buen Sensei eres... si eres digno de mi aprecio

¡Pelea conmigo!- contesto el pelinegro contemplándolo penetrantemente.

-te lo mostrare mañana a las 7:00 en el puente- apunto el moreno sensatamente.

-bien- sancionó Setsu con una sonrisa de confianza.

La mañana había llegado, ya algunos rayos de sol iluminaban a la villa de konoha, el puente encima del pequeño lago estaba solitario; Setsu camino por aquel lugar con sus armas muy bien preparadas, su mirada manifestaba agitación, miraba a los lados como si alguien lo estuviera cazando.

Se escucharon unos pasos, velozmente el chico de ojos morados volteo, Iruka lo miro con una sonrisa.

-que bueno que hayas venido.

-...- Setsu lo miro odiosamente.

-a un no son las 7:00- comunico el moreno sentándose en el piso.

-no me importa que hora sea... yo quiero batallar- testifico el pelinegro irritándose.

-relájate- exigió su sensei obstruyendo los ojos.

Yori frunció el entrecejo y pensó¡como demonios puede estar tan confiado¡Le voy a demostrar que conmigo no se juega!

Cerca del lugar, Kakashi estaba junto con sus 3 alumnos.

-que bueno que todos hallan llegado temprano.

-¿por qué Kakashi-sensei?- investigo Naruto bostezando y con los ojos medio cerrados.

-quiero que vean algo- manifestó el peliblanco seriamente.

-ese no es ¡SETSU!- grito Sakura dando saltitos mientras punteaba hacia el puente.

Sasuke miro gravemente hacia allá, el rubio muy enfadado bramido.

-¡HAY ESTA ESE DAÑA RAMEN¡JURO QUE ME LAS VA A PAGAR!

Rápidamente el peliblanco lo atrapo de la camisa.

-ni se te ocurra...

Ya el sol había salido, Iruka se alzo del suelo.

-ya es el momento.

-al fin- señalo Setsu sacando de su espalda una espada de dos filos, tenia un mango de diamante.

El moreno saco sus kunais y los lanzo de una vez, antes de que alcanzaran a su objetivo, Setsu logro eliminarlos con su espada doble, con gran habilidad Iruka escapo con una bomba de humo.

El humo le dificulto la visión a Yori, realizo algunos sellos para crear su técnica White moon jutsu: (la técnica de la luna llena, se usa para la defensa y nunca para lastimar).

Unos kunais atacaron a Yori pero un fragmento de luna los capturo en el hecho, el chico de ojos morados corrió por aquel hollín en busca de Iruka, aquella jugada sucia la odiaba.

Varios shurikens le rozaron los brazos, ya arto del juego, uso su Shaka para deshacerse de aquel obstáculo, de su cuerpo emano una luz color escarlata, en su frente aparecieron dos alas de color blanco; Uzumaki que miraba todo se pregunto.

-¿crees que este derrotado?

-a un no...- reconoció Kakashi que desenmascaro el sharigan de su ojo para ver la pelea mejor.

-¡VAMOS SETSU!- gritaba Sakura como una porrista.

-...- Uchiha observaba también el combate sórdido.

Inesperadamente Yori salió del humo, el moreno lo miraba con una sonrisa, con mucho desafió lanzo un shuriken a Setsu, con ligereza el chico de ojos morados atrapo el arma.

De nuevo hizo unos sellos, creando otra técnica Eyes of Fénix jutsu: (Es una especie de combinación de Sharigan con la diferencia que esta dispara fuego al objetivo que sé esta viendo, puede resultar muy peligrosa, solo se usa en casos extremos).

Los ojos del joven se tornaron rojos, con su mano apunto a su maestro y le disparo una gran bola de fuego, quemándolo vivo.

Sasuke miro impresionado.

-¡eso parece Sharigan!

-¡NO IRUKA!- grito Naruto espantado.

-ese no era Iruka...- notifico Hatake cruzando los brazos.

Debajo del puente salió el verdadero Chunnin, Setsu apretó sus puños, tomo su espada doble y la lleno de fuego con su técnica, partiendo se abalanzo a Iruka para acabar con él.

Antes de que pudiera acabar con él, el hombre de ojos oscuros ya poniéndose serio, realizo unos sellos muy rápidamente y logro usar su técnica Ragnarok jutsu: (Es la mejor combinación de elementos: agua, tierra, fuego y aire. Para usarla se necesitan usar 12 sellos en un periodo de 59 segundos, si se logra el oponente recibe el peor de los daños).

Un gran destello de diferentes colores ataco hacia Setsu, el joven se tapo la barriga y la cabeza con sus brazos, aquel poderoso ataque elevo al chico en el aire y lo golpeo al caer del otro lado del puente.

Iruka miro al chico de ojos morados con cortaduras por toda su camisa y brazos.

-ya es suficiente...

-¿crees que esto me derrotara?- sonsaco Setsu levantándose con dificultad del piso.

-pero como...- examino Iruka estupefacto.

Setsu soltó la espada doble, miro a su maestro directamente a los ojos y abordó a realizar unos sellos desconocidos; Naruto miraba aquello con la boca abierta.

-esos sellos...

-así que conoce los antiguos sellos- observo Kakashi con su pupila observando atenta.

-¿antiguos sellos?- oscilo Uzumaki viendo con desconcierto a su Sensei.

-solo aquellos que sean meritorios pueden usar esos sellos- aclaro el peliblanco mirándolo con el otro ojo-, tortuga, león, unicornio y mariposa.

-¡PORQUE ÉL ES MERECEDOR¡YO DEBERIA CONOCERLOS!- grito el rubio mirando a Yori con ardores.

-ni idea...- asintió Hatake poniendo fin a la conversación.

El pelinegro después hacer lo sellos veo a Iruka con severidad.

-vas a conocer una criatura mas encarcelada que existe en el agua...

-¡que es!- exclamo el moreno viendo al lago.

El agua emprendió a temblar provocando burbujas, una silueta se divisaba en el fondo, algo muy grande habitaba allí.

Antes de que saliera la bestia, Iruka corrió hacia Setsu con un kunai en mano para derrotarlo, pero antes de que ocurriera esto del estuario salió un Dragón de agua gigante para defenderlo.

El kunai fue consumido por el agua, el moreno retrocedió por el peligro.

-un dragón de agua...

-mucho más respeto...- intimó Yori acariciando la cabeza de aquel animal fabuloso-, es una bestia sagrada llamada Umi Dragón protector de las aguas.

Umi Dragón jutsu: (La invocación del poderoso dragón del agua, se necesita gran destreza y Shaka para dominarlo, el elemento central para traerlo es agua).

Setsu le sonrió a su sensei mientras el reptil le rodeaba el cuerpo.

-si logras hacerme un pequeño rasguño mientras mi bestia me protege, me retirare inmediatamente de la pelea.

-...- Iruka asintió mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

Naruto miro hacia allí con algo de temor.

-como Iruka puede estar tan tranquilo teniendo eso enfrente.

-tal vez porque de verdad es fuerte...- reconoció Kakashi jugando con los dedos.

-¿si es una bestia sagrada como la pudo invocar?-se curioseo Sasuke para sí mismo.

Iruka saco uno shurikens y los expulso en diferente círculos de la criatura para ver si la hería, pero aquello era inútil, ya que al estar echa de agua no podía matarla.

Yori miraba ansioso a su maestro, esperaba que lograra lastimarlo, para ver si de verdad se merecía su respeto, a un que no le diera gracia.

Nuevamente siguió lanzando sus armas hacia el dragón pero siempre todas terminaban siendo consumidas, ya solo le quedaba un kunai, su sudor caía muy activado, tenía que ganar...

En la esquina Uzumaki le grito.

-¡Iruka TU PUEDES!

El moreno miro hacia su ex alumno, sintió mucha mas confianza, aquello le dio fuerzas.

Recientemente realizo sus sellos y disparo la técnica Ragnarok jutsu, el golpe de elementos hizo que el reptil se volviera inestable por unos minutos, ya con una oportunidad.

-¡no puede ser!

Iruka corrió y en el acto pudo lastimarle un hombro con un kunai, Setsu se tapo aquella zona de su cuerpo con dolor, después de todo había sobrepasado a su bestia sagrada, de verdad se merecía su obediencia...

Naruto muy feliz dio saltos.

-¡SÍ Iruka!

-bien echo- murmullo Kakashi alegrándose.

-Setsu-kun...- dijo Sakura decepcionada de que el chico hubiera perdido.

-Iruka tuvo suerte... mas bien Setsu pudo acabar con su Sensei de un golpe- determino el chico de ojos oscuros fríamente.

-¡claro que no!- grito Naruto sacándole la lengua mientras abría con un dedo su párpado.

-allá tu... Baka Naruto- sello Uchiha mirando hacia otro lado.

La bestia desapareció, Setsu decepcionado callo arrodillado.

-he perdido...con una bestia sagrada...

-no lo tomes a pecho- concretó Iruka dándole la mano-, no siempre se gana.

-gracias Iruka-sensei- reconoció Yori tomándole la mano pudiendo notarse una pequeña sonrisa.

-vayamos a comer ramen yo invito- instigo el moreno excitado.

-¡Yo quiero!- grito Naruto emocionadamente.

-comelón...- susurro Sakura sacándole la lengua.

**Continuara...**


End file.
